hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 12
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 12: Characters in Order of Appearance # Maria # Nagi Sanzenin # Hayate Ayasaki # Seishirou Klaus Summary Maria and Nagi discuss some cancelled New Year's plans, including the previously planned trip to Switzerland. Nagi, seeing a romantic seaside scene in a manga, decides that staying in Japan for the New Year really isn't so bad. She then compels Hayate to take her alone to the beach to watch the first sunrise of the year, overturning a table in her impatience. She prepares a bicycle, since the trip is to be a secret from the rest of the staff, which bars them from using the car and helicopter. Hayate is concerned over the distance they have to cover in the limited time alloted before sunrise (approximately a hundred kilometers). He then wonders why the rest of the staff cannot accompany them, which would also facilitate transport (by car or helicopter). Nagi moodily insists that the two of them alone will suffice. They set out, chatting about the year in review. Nagi realizes that the speed of the bicycle causes overmuch wind chill for her light attire (a skirt) to handle. She uses her credit card to purchase a trailer (house-on-wheels, or Yakata Kuruma) for the bicycle. Hayate is horrified at the added mass, but Nagi decides to proceed anyway. Back at the mansion, Klaus and most of the staff are in a panic at Nagi's and Hayate's disappearance. Maria, consulting the manga that Nagi had been reading earlier on, assures Klaus that there is no problem and asks that they leave the rest to her. On the expressway, Hayate achieves such speed as to be able to drift; he is even engaged by a sports car in a race. The narrator sheepishly maintains that the manga "obeys the legal speed limit". Having reached the ocean, Hayate is out of breath while his mistress is in high spirits; he goes off to buy coffee for the two of them, but realizes in front of the vending machine that he has left his wallet at home. Maria appears before Hayate with his wallet, admonishes him for taking Nagi on such a vehicle, confiscates the same, and wishes him a Happy New Year. Hayate returns to Nagi and finds her fast asleep. They return home by train, with Hayate wondering why they came to the beach in the first place. Anime Adaption * ''Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 40. Trivia *Title Page - 'Boktai -' Tilte can also be translated as The New Boktai, which Boktai was a Japanese Gameboy Advance game. *Page 3 Panel 1 - 'Unknown Shojo Manga '- Not sure of the title but very sure that its shojo and romance at that so parody it is! *Page 4 Panel 5 - 'Tokyo Sports '- Nagi asks for her and Hayate to watch The Sunrise together, Hayate mistakely thinks she means a morning newspaper by saying that he only has The Tokyo Sports which is also a Newspaper Publication Company. *Page 12 Panel 1 - 'Initial D - '''Hayate shouts "INERTIA DRIFT" which is a famous line from the racing manga and aniem Initial D, whilst riding the Yataka Kuruma. *Page 12 Panel 2 - '''Shuto Expressway '- Nagi states that the Shutokou Expressway is no match for Hayate's driving, which is a famous street racing road in the Greater Tokyo Area. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga